The Fates hate us all
by aizzoma73
Summary: What if the Fates were stuck with all the sexy men in Hueco Mundo? Rated M for extreme languege, humor, and my extreme pervyness
1. A wish is made

The Greeks used to believe in these gods called the Fates. They were 3 old women that controlled everyone's, even the other god's fates. They were usually most cruel and depicted as ugly.

BUT what if that was not the case?

What if instead of 3 fates there were 2 and were not old but were teenagers?

And what if they couldn't control their powers…?

"Cousin, wake up. It's morning." The girl shook her cousin who was drooling slightly and snuggling deeper into the covers. Alora, the girl who was awake, sighed and whispered in her cousin's ear," If you don't get up I won't let you eat vanilla yogurt as we look up Bleach yaoi pairings anymore….."

Alexis, the girl who was "sleeping" bolted straight up and glomped her cousin. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY YOGURT!" she begged. Alora laughed and shoved her off. "Of course not Kit-Chan," she retorted. She helped Alexis up and laughed when she realized that she had been drooling. "Mazo-chan! Wait up for me!" she yelled up the stairs while Alora ran towards the kitchen. It was a normal day on vacation for the girls. This would be their last visit until school started and then they wouldn't be able to visit again until Christmas break.

Alexis glomped Alora after breakfast, desperate to get to the laptop in Alora's room. Alora simply laughed and ran after her. Alexis already had the laptop open and was typing in the password. Alora turned on the Xbox 360 and started up their favorite Bleach game. Alexis sighed in content seeing the wallpaper of Arturo Plateado….with no shirt.

They spent the whole day talking about Bleach and making up stories and jokes about the series and characters. At the end of the day they lay down on Alora's bed and whispered quietly.

"Hey, Mazo-chan…? You awake?"

"Yes, I am. Something you wanted Kit-chan?"

"Do you ever wish that we could go to Hueco Mundo? Or the Soul Society?"

"Duh! I would love to go there."

"Ya…if only it was real."

"Ya."

With this they fell asleep and their powers went to work, taking them to where they dreamed to be.

Alora woke up to a hot climate, sand all around and in her pants and shirt. She bolted up and shook out the sand. She looked all around and could only see sand and a castle in the distance, along with her cousin asleep in the sand. She had seen this place before, but only on TV. She grabbed Alexis and shook her violently," Alexis…Alexis….WAKE UP YOU BROAD!" Alexis only snored softly, curling up more into a ball. Alora finally sat on her until she woke up.

"W-where are we Mazo-chan?" She asked timidly, shivering despite the warm weather. She looked around and gasped, "We're in Hueco Mundo aren't we?"


	2. Captured!

I do NOT own Bleach but I do own Alexis. My cousin owns Alora.

The moment the girls woke up, everyone in Hueco Mundo felt a large amount of spiritual pressure. Many of the Gillians couldn't stand up and the Numeros had trouble walking. Aizen immediately sent Rodobone and his Exequias to investigate. Grimmjow couldn't resist investigating too and Ulquiorra had to follow him as he snuck out.

Alexis could see a little bit further then Alora and was more sensitive to people's presence, so she could sense and see Rodobone using sonido. She grabbed Alora's hand and started running away from the castle and into the sands. "Kit-chan where are we going?" Alora gasped out. Alexis didn't answer. She knew any misstep would mean death, especially from Rodobone.

They weren't fast enough though and Alexis ended up crashing into Rodobone. She fell back onto the sand and sent her cousin rolling down the slope where she crashed into Grimmjow, nearly making him fall over. Rodobone drew his sword and pointed it at Alexis, who of course screamed.

Grimmjow looked down at the strange girl and picked her up by her collar. He looked her in the eyes and sneered, "This is the source of the spiritual pressure?" Alora glared up at Grimmjow as if willing him to put her down. Ulquiorra walked up and stated, "That's only half of the spiritual pressure, trash." Before Grimmjow could start swearing at him, they heard from on top of the slope, "I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY THE BONEFACE!" They looked up the slope to see Alexis barreling down the hill of sand. She tripped just like her cousin and rolled down the slope, nearly hitting Ulquiorra, but he side stepped out of the way and she got her head stuck in sand. Alora started laughing and so did Grimmjow. Ulquiorra blinked and sighed. Rodobone blinked and used sonido to pop up next to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Bone face?"

Alexis popped her head out of the sand and turned. Seeing her precious cousin in Grimmjow's grasp spurred her anger, and she screamed,"PUT HER DOWN, GRIMMJOW!" Grimmjow blinked and stated, "Who are these women and how do the know us?" He threw Alora onto the ground and used sonido to get in Alexis's face. She gasped and fell back into the sand. Grimmjow grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. She grabbed his arm and gasped for breath. Alora began to step forward, but Ulquiorra pointed his sword at her neck. Alexis whimpered," Please don't kill her. You can kill me just not Alora. Please." Ulquiorra blinked and stated,"What a bunch of emotional trash."

"Shut up Ulquiorra." Alora practically spat the words at him. "How do you know us trash?" Grimmjow looked back at them and dragged Alexis through the sand by her hair as he walked towards them. Alora about to answer when Rodobone intervened,"I think Lord Aizen will want to see these two himself. Alive, Grimmjow." Grimmjow released Alexis and dropped her onto the sand. She sat up and looked up at the 3 Hollows. Alora helped her up and Grimmjow placed one hand on her shoulder, while Rodobone put one hand on Alexis's shoulder. They led them towards the castle and Ulquiorra put his sword away and followed.


	3. Near Death

I do not own Bleach!

The group stepped into the throne room and Aizen leaned forward when he saw the sources of the spiritual pressure. Grimmjow threw Alora to the floor and Rodobone forced Alexis to her knees before Aizen. Aizen smiled softly and said," Welcome to Los Noches ladies."

Alora got up and looked up at Aizen. She turned to Alexis and helped her up, shooing Rodobone away. All of the other Espada were there and they all leaned in close to examine the girls. They took in their deep contrasts, like Alexis's golden hair and Alora's ebony hair. Starrk took in the fact that it was Alora that helped Alexis up. The girls stared up at Aizen and Aizen smiled slyly at them. Gin and Tousen stood by him and Tousen placed one hand on his sword. "Tell me ladies, would you like some tea? Just follow us into the conference room. You can tell your story there." Aizen appeared before them and made Alexis flinch. Alora looked up at him curiously and snickered under her breath. He led the way to the conference room and left them with the rest of the Espada.

Alexis sat down next to Alora at the table and looked over at the Espada at the other end of the table. Grimmjow smiled cruelly at her and she turned away looking down at the table in front of her. She found a paper and pen on the table and began to write notes back and forth with Alora.

Alora?

Yes?

What do we say to Aizen when he comes back?

The truth, duh ya dumb blonde .

BUT we don't even know how we got here!

We'll tell him we're from the realm of the living, which is the truth.

Fine… BTW why were you snickering?

B/C cuzzy, didn't you notice? Aizen looks like ur dad without ur Dad's glasses!

OMG I just noticed that ^^ ROFL

The paper was taken away and they looked up at the person who stole it. It was Ulquiorra and he read the whole note. He looked at them and put the note into his pocket. Alexis watched in horror as he walked back over to his comrades and showed Grimmjow and Nnoitera. Alora snickered again and poked Alexis asking, "What's wrong Kit-chan? All we did was tell the truth." She snickered more when Tousen came over and snatched the note and handed it to Gin. When Alexis saw this she face planted into the table. Aizen came in then, and handed out the tea along with some cookies. Alexis snatched her cookie and it was gone in only a few seconds. Alora sighed and stated," Kit-chan you have a one track mind" While Alexis was stealing her cousin's cookie and failing, Aizen sat down and Gin slipped him the note. Aizen read it and began laughing.

"I'm flattered to be compared to your father. Now what are your names, and how are you two related?"

"My names Alora and this is my cousin, Alexis." Alora grabbed Alexis's arm and pulled her up so she was standing next to her. She continued and said," You look like her dad without his glasses."

Aizen laughed again and Alexis glared at her cousin.

Aizen smiled and continued, "The reason I ask is because I find out the names of everyone I kill…"

Alexis gulped and Alora's eyes grew wide. The Espada all smiled (except for Ulquiorra) and stood up from their respective chairs. They all brought out their swords and Alora stepped in front of Alexis. They began to walk towards them, preparing to destroy and swallow the pair. That was until Gin, butted in.

"Oi, Aizen-sama, I have a question before we absorb them." Gin exclaimed. Grimmjow and Nnoitera growled and Grimmjow retorted," What is it now Gin-san?" Gin smiled at Grimmjow and stated," In good time Grimmjow." He turned back to Aizen and Aizen nodded, letting him continue with his question.

"What if they teach the Arrancar the ways of the humans?"

Aizen looked up at Gin and asked him to explain. Gin grinned and said," Do you remember the last time we sent any of the Arrancars to do some errands in the human realm?"

All the Espada, along with Tousen and Aizen thought about it. Each time any of them had gone to the realm of the living, they all epically failed or made a scene. Gin smiled more as he watched everyone's faces grimaced in the thought of their own personal failures. Aizen looked up at the girls and asked," If I let you live, will you teach us how to blend in with the living?" Alora nodded and so did Alexis. They did wish to live in Los Noches, after all. The Espadas put their swords away with some grumbling, but they all obliged to Aizen's consent.

"Well then ladies let's get you a couple of uniforms, though you might have to borrow some…"


End file.
